kangen
by unaiv
Summary: Hinata yang kangen pada kekasihnya
1. Chapter 0

**Kangen**

 **fanfic pertama saya**

 **Rated M**

 **Naruto x Hinata**

 **Romance, semi lemon**

Perkenalan namaku Naruto Uzumaki

Umurku 20 tahun

Aku memiliki perawakan tinggi, berambut pirang (kuning), bermata biru langit dan memiliki tanda lahir berupa 3 garis masing-masing di pipi kanan dan kiri

Statusku saat ini sebagai mahasiswa Teknik Informatika di Universitas besar disuatu kota

Aku memiliki seorang kekasih cantik namanya Hinata Hyuga

Naruto POV

Disuatu siang saat Naruto ada kelas kuliah..

"Kelas jaringan membuatku bosan" keluhnya

"Sepertinya kau salah ambil jurusan Dobe" sanggah teman disampingku

"Sepertinya.. haha" tambah Naruto

"Terserah mu saja Dobe" jawab sasuke malas..

"Kampret kau Teme" jawab ku kesal.

Oiya belum kukenalkan teman sekaligus sahabat disampingku ini, namanya Sasuke Uchiha teman lama ku, aku mengenalnya sedari SD, dan hampir selalu satu sekolah yg sama kecuali saat kami masuk SMA, dia masuk SMA favorit sedangkan aku masuk SMK biasa saja. Dan entah kenapa sekarang aku dan si Teme satu kampus 'lagi' sekelas malah.. haduhh..

Bukannya merasa terganggu hanya saja aku iri dengan si Teme. karena alasan apa? pasti kalian bertanya - tanya padahal kami sudah berteman lama..

'Oke akan kujabarkan beberapa alasan aku iri padanya

• pertama : dia tampan dan keren

• kedua : dia kekasih wanita yang dulu kusukai tapi sekarang aku telah memiliki Hinata

• ketiga : dia orang yang sangat irit bicara dan cuek, bebeda dengan ku yang kata orang-orang berisik dan supel

• keempat : dia cerdas namun pelit kalau aku ingin menyalin tugasnya..

Tetapi sebenarnya dia orang yang baik

Tanpa terasa jam menunjukkan pukul 12 sang menandakan jam mata kuliah jaringan telah selesai dan ini jam istirahat.

"Hah.. akhirnya selesai juga" ucapku entah kepada siapa.

"Ayo makan Dobe, dan kau harus mentraktir ku karena kemarin Arsenal kalah" ucap sisasuke

"Oke-oke sesuai janjiku kemarin lusa, ayo!" ajakku dan kami menuju kantin.

"hn"

Seperti kebanyakan cowok-cowok aku dan sasuke juga fans bola, aku fans Arsenal sedangkan sasuke fans Manchester United dan kemarin tim kesukaan kami bertemu dan sialnya Arsenal kalah dikandang MU dengan skor 2-1, dan kantin adalah penebusan atas kekalahan arsenalku.

Sampainya dikantin aku memesan makanan dan pula sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong, soal mata kuliah jaringan tadi kau paham Teme?" tanya ku

"Lumayan" imbuhnya singkat. "Aku copas ya kalau diberi tugas" sambungku sambil memelas, "terserahmu saja Dobe" jawabnya dengan malas, "Kau memang temanku yang paling bisa diandalkan" ucapku sambil mengacungkan jempol kepada sasuke. "hn" jawaban ini sudah biasa kuterima bila dihitung-hitung aku bisa mendengarnya puluhan kali dalam sehari.

'dari pada malas dengan kata-kata pendek sasuke lebih baik kukeluarkan handphone ku dan telp Hinata saja' pikirku.

Kukeluarkan Handphone dan kucari kontak Hinata

"Halo Hinata-hime" panggil Naruto

"Halo, iya Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata

"Lagi apa? sudah makan?" Naruto

"Ini lagi istirahat, sudah kok Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun sudah makan juga kan?" Hinata

"ini lagi makan sayang sama tuan es" sahut Naruto

"Maksudmu Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata

"Siapa lagi.. dia menyebalkan" ketus Naruto

"Hihihi tapi kalian kan sudah lama berteman dan harusnya sudah tau sifatnya.." canda Hinata

"Memang tapi dia menyebalkan. sering malah" jawab Naruto agak kesal

"Hihihi "

"jangan tertawa terus dong Hinata" jawabku merengek

"Hihihi sebabnya kau lucu Naruto-kun" jawabnya sambil tertawa

"Ah terserah kamu saja hime" sambungku dengan nada pura-pura kesal

"Naruto-kun" panggil Hinata

"iya hime" Jawabku

"Aku kangen, bisa kita bertemu?" sambungnya

"Aku juga kangen, emmm bisa hari ini aku libur kerja, kapan hime?" jawabku

"Kalau nanti gimana? dikos Naruto-kun" sambungnya

"Emmm baiklah hime" jawabku cepat

"benarkan? kalau begitu tunggu aku nanti sore ya Naruto-kun"

"Aye-aye Captain" jawabku konyol menirukan suara Spongebob si celana kotak

"Kalau begitu sampai nanti Naruto-kun, muach aku mencintaimu" penyataan terdengar sangat indah

"aku juga mencintaimu" pernyataan jujurku

Kututup telp dari Hinata dan kumasukan handphone ku ke kantong..

"Kenapa kau dobe? kayak anak SMP baru pubertas saja" tanggap Sasuke setelah melihatku bertelpon

"Sialan kau, ini Hinata dia bilang kangen kepadaku" jawabku sambil bersemangat

"sudah kuduga" jawab sambil menyeruput kopinya

"Haha kau iri ya? sana telp pacarmu yang galaknya mirip ibu kos itu" Ledek ku mengingat sifat Sakura yang galak

"Betul juga, baiklah aku telp sakura saja" jawabnya merasa ide yang kuberikan bagus

"Hn" jawabku mencoba menirunya

"Itu bahasaku dobe" protes Sasuke

"Haha tak apakan sekali-kali kupinjam" Ledekku lagi

"Terserah mu dobe" jawabnya malas. Dan kulihat sasuke mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menelpon sakura

Tanpa terasa jam kuliah telah selesai untuk hari ini. 'langsung kekontrakan saja lah pikirku'.

Kulihat Sasuke telah diatas motornya dan hari ini aku yang membonceng motor sportnya

"Oei dobe ayo pulang." panggil Sasuke

"Tunggu Teme, sialan kau" teriakku saat aku hendak membonceng tapi motornya digas sebelum aku menaiki motor.

"Hahaha dasar lemot" ledek si Teme

"Ayo" teriak Teme

"Sialan, awas kau Teme" ancamku

sesampainya dikontrakan aku lagsung ganti pakaian dan berencana memasak dan kulihat sasuke tiduran saja. Dan asal kalian ketahui aku dan Sasuke satu kamar disatu kontrakan, selain aku dan si Teme dikontrakan ini ada Shikamaru, Lee dan Kiba serta Shino. karena kami berasal dari luar kota yang merantau kekota besar untuk menimba ilmu di Universitas yang berkualitas maka kami berenam sepakat untuk mengontrak sebuah rumah sebagai tempat tinggal.

"Enak saja si Teme tidur-tiduran" saat kulihat Sasuke tiduran sambil mendengarkan musik

"Oey Teme bantu aku, jangan tidur saja" guncangku pada Teme

"hn aku ngantuk Dobe" jawabnya

"terserah dah" 'kebiasaan malasnya kambuh dan karena malas bertengkar dengan sasuke aku masak sendiri saja pikirku'

Saat memasak tiba-tiba handphoneku berdering. Dan kulihat foto Hinata disana yang berarti Hinata yang menelpon

"Halo hime" jawabku saat menyentuh touch screen handphoneku

"Naruto-kun dimana?" jawab Hinata

"Dikontrakan sayang" jawabku mesra

"Aku sudah didepan kontrakanmu, bukalah pintunya" pintanya

"Lho katanya sore kesininya tapi ini kan masih siang." tanyaku

"Emm nggak apa-apa cepat buka pintunya Naruto-kun" protesnya

"aye aye captain" jawabku konyol lagi

'Tak biasanya Hinata sememaksa ini pikirku'

Aku langsung melesat untuk membuka gerbang pintu kontrakan dan kudapati Hinata berdiri disana dengan T-shirt putih agak ketat dan celana jeans selutut

dan inilah kekasihku Hinata mahasiswi cantik diuniversitas besar sebelah yang memiliki warna mata pucat yang lembut serta memiliki rambut berwarna biru tua gelap alami, dan jangan lupa dia juga cerdas. Anehnya dia menyukaiku 'seorang pemuda bodoh' dan tak kusangka dia menyatakan cintanya padaku langsung saat kami mulai akrab

"Hime" panggilku sambil tersenyum

"Naruto-kun" jawabnya dengan senyum manisnya

"Ayo masuk, disini panas" ajakku

"Ayo" jawab Hinata sambil menarik tanganku.

"iya ayo" jawabku kaget

Saat jalan memasuki kontrakan aku dan Hinata berpapasan dengan Shikamaru "Halo Hinata-san mengunjungi si bodoh ini lagi?" sapa sopannya kepada Hinata dan ejeknya kepadaku

"Iya Shikamaru-san" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis

"hahaha kau beruntung Naruto" ucap shikamaru sambil berlalu.

"Abaikan pemalas itu sayang" bisikku pada orang disampingku "ayo"

sesampainya dikamarku

"Dimana sasuke-kun?" Tanya kekasihku

"Disana" jawabku sambil menujuk sasuke yang tengah tidur "kenapa hime? "

"Gak apa – apa kok .. emmmm gimana kalau kita keluar Naruto-kun?" kulihat wajah Hinata sedikit menyesal

"Eh" aku terkejut

"Ayo Naruto-kun" ajaknya memaksa

"Anu Hinata aku sedang nggak ada uang kau tahukan ini pertengahan bulan dan aku belum gajian" jelasku.

"Aku yang traktir" tegas Hinata. Aku tahu kalau Hinata berasal dari keluarga yang sangat mampu berbeda denganku yang berasal dari keluarga biasa.

"Emmm gimana ya?" aku mencoba berpikir karena kencan adalah tanggung jawab pria dalam hal uang

"Ayo jangan banyak berpikir Naruto-kun, cepat ganti baju kutunggu didepan" paksa Hinata agak marah

"Aye - aye captain" jawabku menurut pasrah

Disinilah aku dan Hinata sekarang, didepan kontrakan Hinata dan entah kenapa Hinata mengajakku kesini

"Ano masuk Naruto-kun" saat sampai digerbang kontrakan Hinata

"Eh iya hime" aku mengekor Hinata masuk dan saat jalan memasuki kontrakan Hinata kami bertemu Sakura.

"Eh Naruto Hinata, mau kencan yaa.." pertanyaan serta pernyataan Sakura kekasih si Teme itu.

"Eh iya Sakura-san" tanggap Hinata sambil bersemu merah

"Oke oke, kuperingatkan ya kau Naruto jaga Hinataku ini dengan baik sampai terjadi hal yang buruk pada Hinata kupastikan kakimu patah semua" ancamnya padaku

"haaa?" jawabku ketakutan

"Naruto-kun baik kok Sakura-san, dia pasti menjagaku" bela Hinata untukku "Ayo Naruto-kun" tarik Hinata pada tanganku. "Ayo"

Aku melirik sakura saat Hinata menarik tanganku, dan bisa kulihat dia memberi bahasa tubuh kalau ia mengawasiku dan akan menggorok leherku.

'Glek' aku neneguk ludahku

Sesampainya didepan pintu kamar Hinata, Ia menarikku paksa masuk

"aku kangen, sangat" Hinata langsung memelukku sesampainya didalam kamar dan aku membalasnya.

"Ano Naruto-kun. Aku ingin jatahku minggu kemarin" bisiknya menggoda.

"Jatah?" tanyaku bingung.

"Iya" sambil mengeratkan pelukannya

"Maksudmu jatah, emmmm bercinta?" tebakku.

"Iya dan aku menginginkannya sekarang untuk mengganti karena minggu kemarin aku datang bulan" bisiknya

"Baiklah" senyum setanku muncul

"Tapi apa tak apa kita melakukan disini hime?" tanyaku was-was

"Tak apa kontrakan sedang kosong hanya ada aku dan Sakura saat ini yang lain sedang keluar, cepat Naruto-kun" bujuknya

"Haha baiklah kalau kau memaksa Hime" jawabku sambil melepaskan pelukan kami berdua.

"Enghh Naruto-kun" desah Hinata kecewa saat pelukan kami terlepas

"Haha bersiaplah Hime" tatapku sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Ahhhh..."

-TBC-

oke sampai disini dulu

chapter selanjutnya akan saya update

mohon kritik dan saranya


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

sebelumnya

"aku kangen, sangat" hinata berlari dan langsung memelukku sesampainya didalam kamar dan aku membalasnya.

"Ano Naruto-kun. aku ingin jatahku minggu kemarin" bisiknya menggoda.

"jatah?" tanyaku bingung.

"iya" sambil mengeratkan pelukannya

"maksudmu jatah emmmm bercinta?" tebakku.

"iya dan aku menginginkannya sekarang untuk mengganti karena minggu kemarin aku datang bulan" bisiknya

"baiklah" senyum setanku muncul

"tapi apa tak apa kita melakukan disini hime?" tanyaku was-was

"tak apa kontrakan sedang kosong hanya ada aku dan sakura saat ini yang lain sedang keluar, cepat Naruto-kun" bujuknya

"haha baiklah kalau kau memaksa hime" jawabku sambil melepaskan pelukan kami berdua.

"Enghh Naruto-kun" desah hinata kecewa saat pelukan kami terlepas

"Haha bersiaplah Hime" tatapku sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Ahhhh..."

chapter 1

Hinata yang sudah tak sabar segera membuka T-shirtnya tergesa-gesa, pemandangan yang jarang dilihat Naruto yakni hinata yang sangat bersemangat untuk bercinta.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto bengong menepuk pelan pipi kekasihnya tersebut.

"Naruto-kun kenapa bengong?" tanya heran Hinata

"Eh nggak kok sayang, aku hanya kaget saja kenapa tiba-tiba kau sangat bersemangat untuk bercinta?" ungkap Naruto

"Naruto-kun ingin tahu?" Naruto yang ditanya mengangguk cepat

"Ehmmmm karena aku mencintaimu" jawab hinata diiringi pelukan ketubuh kekasihnya. "Apa Naruto-kun tidak menginginkannya?" tegas Hinata

"Tentu aku menginginkannya, semua bagian dirimu membuatku candu" ucap Naruto sambil mencium bibir Hinata mesra. "AHhh" ucap mereka berdua disela-sela ciuman panas. tanpa sadar teriakan mereka berdua terdengar sampai luar kamar, Sakura yang mendengarnya segera berlari menuju sumber suara teriakan.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang didepan pintu kamar hinata.

"Ahhhh! jangan kasar Naruto-kun!" teriak hinata lagi

"Hinata!" sakura yang merasa khawatir segera mendobrak pintu kamar hinata, dan sialnya pintu kamar tersebut belum sempat dikunci.

Dengan jelas Sakura dapat melihat kejadian yang ada didepannya yaitu hinata yang tengah berada diatas Naruto tengah mencoba membantu melepas pakaian yang Naruto kenakan.

"Ya Tuhan apa yang kalian lakukan Hinata Naruto?" tanya tegas sakura dengan keras

"Sakura-san, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan" jawab hinata ngeles.

Sakura segera berjalan menuju mereka berdua lalu menarik hinata menjauh dari Naruto. "Minggir Hinata biar kupatahkan semua kaki cowok ini" ucap Sakura tegas

"Sakura-san, jangan!" bela Hinata, "Minggir Hinata" sakura mendorong Hinata menjauhi Naruto, dan Sakura mengepalkan tanganya sangat kuat dan memukul Naruto dengan keras

"BUKKK!" "AH!"

Naruto terkapar tak berdaya karena dipukul tepat didadanya

"Cowok bangsat! berani-beraninya menyentuh Hinata"

"BUKK" "BUKK"

"Sakura-san!" teriak hinata dengan air mata mengalir

"Jangan pukul Naruto-kun!" "Kumohon" tangis hinata pecah

"kenapa kau membela cowok bangsat yang ingin menodaimu itu Hinata?" bentak sakura sambil berteriak

"Aku mencintainya!" "Aku menginginkannya Sakura-san" "Kumohon pergilah" bentak hinata

"Hinata" suara sakura mengecil, "Maafkan aku" sakura mulai menjauh dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Naruto-kun kau sudah sadar!" ucap hinata sambil berteriak "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu sangat" sambil memeluk Naruto "sangat.. Hiks hiks" tangis hinata pecah.

"Sudahlah Hinata aku tak apa, tenanglah hahaha" hibur Naruto.

"tapi tadi sakura-san memukul tepat didadamu apa masih sakit?" khawatir hinata

"tidak aku kan pria kuat, hehehe" hibur Naruto

"maafkan aku maafkan aku" isak tangis hinata terdengar semakin mengeras

"sudah. sudah, Aku mencintainmu hinata" ungkap Naruto, entah mengapa dia ingin sekali berucap tesebut.

"aku juga mencintaimu sangat" balas hinata sambil memeluk Naruto lebih erat lagi.

"hei Hime bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan? " usul Naruto

"emmmm, ano Naruto-kun jangan sekarang, kau kan lagi sakit" tolak hinata.

"aku tak apa" bantah Naruto

"jangan!" teriak hinata sambil memukul pelan pipi Naruto

hinata tau Naruto sedang kesakitan karena pukulan sakura tadi, pukulan sakura jelas sangat menyakitkan karena dia merupakan ketua taekwondo dikampus mereka dan hinata tak ingin Naruto sampai merasakan kesakitan lagi.

"lain kali saja, lebih baik kita tidur sudah malam" sambil menunjuk jam diatas meja "22:56"

"baiklah kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu hinata-hime" sambil berdiri

"jangan pulang Naruto-kun, tidur disini saja temani aku, aku kangen" ungkap hinata

"benarkah?" hinata mengangguk

"ayo hime kita tidur, sini" ucap Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk disampingnya

"iya" hinata mendekat dan mempersiapakan diri

"selamat malam sayang" ucap Naruto sambil memeluk erat kekasihnya

"selamat malam juga matahariku"

06:00

"bangun Naruto-kun bangun" ucap hinata sambil menggoncang - goncangkan tubuh kekasihnya

"enghh, Hinata, jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Naruto dengan mata setengah terbuka

"jam 6 pagi" balas gadis disampingnya "masih pagi ternyata" Naruto berusaha kembali tidur.

"Bangun Naruto-kun apa kamu nggak kuliah?" gadis disampingnya berusaha membangunkannya lagi

"Astaga! jam Guy-sensei mati aku kalau sampai terlambat! Hinata aku pamit pulang dulu" Naruto cepat-cepat berdiri

"Naruto-kun tak ingin makan dulu?" cegah hinata, "maaf hime aku tak bisa terlambat" jawab Naruto sambil mencium bibir mungil kekasihnya

"selamat makan" teriak Naruto "aku pamit dulu" hinata hanya tersenyum manis

#kampus Naruto#

"kemarin kau kemana saja Dobe?" tanya sahabatnya Sasuke

"kontrakan Hinata" balas shikamaru

"hn sudah kuduga" jawab Sasuke

"pasti Naruto bermain - main dengan hinata semalaman hingga capek dan menjerit-jerit, haha aku tak bisa membayangkannya hahaha" sahut Kiba

"kiba! kau mengajakku berkelahii?" tantang Naruto atas celotehan kiba

"haha gitu aja marah kau Naruto" kiba meringis

"seperti anak SMP yang baru pubertas saja" imbuh Shino

"Kalian!" "Ah terserah" Naruto malas merasa mulai dibully kawan kelas dan kontrakannya mereka berempat menertawakan Naruto

"Selamat pagi! , kita mulai mata kuliah database hari ini"

"baik sensei" jawab serempak sekelas

"Teme aku ingin bicara dengan mu habis ini" bisik Naruto

"baiklah" tanggap si Teme

"hahaha dasar payah dipukul sakura sampai pingsan" ledek Sasuke

"kau ini sama saja dengan sakura" jawab Naruto jengkel

tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto berdering dan nampak foto hinata, dengan segera diangkat panggilan tersebut

"halo hinata" jawab Naruto mengebu-gebu

"halo ini aku sakura"

"oh sakura" suara melirih

"apa kau ingin bicara dengan Sasuke? mumpung dia ada disampingku" sambil melihat Sasuke

"tidak aku ingin bicara denganmu"

"aku? ada apa?" Naruto mulai penasaran

"soal kemarin, aku minta maaf kemarin memukulmu sampai kau tak sadarkan diri"

"oh gak apa-apa kok, aku dah melupakan insiden kemarin" tertawa

"sekali lagi aku minta maaf Naruto, maaf"

"haha santai saja sakura-chan, hitung-hitung sebagai ucapan terimakasih ku karena kau telah mengenalkan ku dengan hinata dulu" tertawa lebar

"baikkah terimakasih"

"aye-aye captain, bisa bicara dengan hinata? kau bersamanya kan?" tanya Naruto

"he'em ini hinata telepon untukmu"

"hallo Naruto-kun"

"hallo hime kamu nggak apa-apakan sama sakura-chan?" Naruto khawatir

"iya Naruto-kun"

"syukurlah.. "

"Naruto-kun sudah sehat kan?"

"hime aku ngak apa apa aku sehat 100%" Naruto menyakinkan

"syukurlah, Naruto-kun nanti senggang?"

"emm aku hari ini masuk kerja hinata, kenapa?"

"oh gak papa kok, kalau begitu sampai nanti ya Naruto-kun"

"iya hime sampai nanti"

tuut tuut tuut

#sebuah restauran besar tempat Naruto bekerja#

"tak kusangka restaurant sebesar ini akan dialih fungsikan" tegas pemuda berambut merah

"benar dan minggu ini hari terakhir kita bekerja disini" balas pemuda berambut kuning panjang

disinilah Naruto, disebuah restaurant besar dan tekenal bekerja sebagai waitress

"benarkah akan tutup?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"benar tadi yang bilang" balas pemuda berambut merah

"haduh mau kerja apa lagi ini? susah cari kerja part time" tukas Naruto

"iya susah" jawab mereka kompak

seminggu kemudian Naruto menatap restaurant yang biasa dikerjainya telah disegel tutup, katanya sih mau dibikin hotel.

"aku harus cari kerja lain untuk tambah biaya hidup dan kuliah disini, aku tak ingin memperberat beban tousan dan kasan"

#dikontrakan#

"Dobe apa kau akan pulang kampung? UAS telah selesai"

"iya Teme aku kangen rumah"

"bagaimana kalau besok kita pulang?"

"Ide yang bagus"

"aku mau keluar sama sakura dulu, kau disini saja jaga kontrakan, yang lain sudah pergi kencan semua dan sepakat untuk menghukummu menunggu kontrakan sendirian"

"tapi kenapa aku? aku salah apa sampai dihukum?"

"saat kau menginap dikontrakan hinata, aku pergi dulu"

"sialan aku ditinggal sendiri"

Naruto mulai menyalakan komputer dan menyambungkannya pada speaker aktif, suara musik mulai terdengar

keinginannya untuk mendengarkan musik terganggu karena layar ponselnya menampilkan foto hinata yang menghubunginya

"hallo hinata-chan"

"Naruto-kun aku ada didepan pintu kontrakanmu" suara yang keluar dari ponsel Naruto

"benarkah?" Naruto merasa heran

"bukakan pintunya" suruhnya

"oke hime"

dan sekarang mereka berdua telah berada dikamar Naruto dan Sasuke

"Hinata-chan apa kau haus? mau minum apa?"

"emm Naruto-kun ada susu? aku kepingin susu"

"oh susu ada kok, sebentar ya hime"

Naruto kembali dengan segelas susu dan secangkir kopi

"ini hime" sambil menyodorkan segelas susu pada kekasihnya

"terima kasih" Hinata menerima dengan tesenyum senang

"Naruto-kun tak ingin susu?" pertanyaan sigadis kepada kekasihnya

"Emm nggak aku sudah punya kopi" jawab sang pemuda

tanpa kuduga hinata mulai menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya lantas ia membuka baju dengan alasan panas. Naruto mulai menduga kalau ini cuma alasan saja

"Gerah, tak apakan aku buka baju disini Naruto-kun?"

Naruto hanya menangguk

"kau tak mau minum ini?" ucap hinata sambil menyodorkan kedua buah dadanya yang masih dibungkus bra pinknya

'glek' tindakan yang sangat frontal sayang

"ini sudah sedikit membesar lho saat terakhir kau minum Naruto sayang"

"astaga" perkataan hinata sukses membuat Naruto menjadi 'panas'

dan dengan cepat hinata melepas semua pakaian atasnya hingga ia setengah telanjang, dengan pandangan sayu ia merayu Naruto dan mulai memeluk Naruto erat

"Naruto-kun bisakah kita mulai? aku merindukanmu" bisik hinata

persetan dengan akal sehat, akan kubuat kekasihku ini menjerit sampai pagi

"Ahhh terus Naruto-kun teruskan, lebih keras"

\- TBC -


	3. Chapter 2

chapter 2

~Brummmmm Brum Brum ckiiittt~

tedengar suara motor sport Sasuke berhenti menandakan siempunya pulang. sesampainya di kontrakan ia memarkir dan mencopot helmnya. lantas menuju ke kamar namun dia enggan masuk ke kamarnya "Ckk Dasar si Dobe" celetuknya didepan pintu kamarnya dan Naruto

tak lama berselang Shikamaru dan Kiba datang "Hoey Sasuke kau kenapa berdiri saja seperti itu? meniru patung?" "haha patung es" ledek keduanya

"Ckk kalian, lihat sepatu siapa ini" Sasuke sambil menunjuk sepatu putih mungil berukuran kira-kira 38 atau 39 tertata rapi dirak sepatu

"yang pasti bukan sepatuku, atau jangan-jangan itu sepatu kekasih si bodoh itu?" tebak Shikamaru "tak salah lagi" sambung Sasuke.

ide jahil muncul dari otak Kiba.. "haha aku ada ide" dan langsung keluar mencari kotak listrik, dan seketika lampu padam.. "Haha"

"sikap usilnya kambuh lagi, Sasuke ayo kita duduk disini lihat apa yang akan terjadi" ajak si kepala nanas "Hn"

"kenapa listrik padam? kan kemarin sudah patungan bayar iuran listrik" Naruto keluar dan mencari kotak listrik, dilihatnya sekelilingnya lampu tetangga menyala terang "kok cuma kontrakan yang mati" "Sialan ternyata ada yang ngusilin kegiatanku, pasti mereka" tebak si pirang saat melihat angka 0 dikotak listrik. "Awas kalian". Naruto memindah sakelar 0 menjadi 1 dan listrikpun hidup kembali.

"lebih baik aku kekamar saja memberitahukan Hinata" pikirnya

"hoey Naruto kau kenapa? terlihat senang" ganggu Kiba

"kalian sudah kembali? dan apa katamu? senang? sialan kalian bertiga mengganggu saja, kenapa kalian pulang cepat?" ketus Naruto

"pulang cepat katamu? lihat jam berapa sekarang" Kiba bertanya heran

"nih jam 23:26" Kiba mengacungkan ponselnya ke Naruto

"merepotkan, sampai lupa waktu kalau bersama Hinata" kali ini Shikamaru ikut campur obrolan mereka

"kalian! ah sudahlah" tunjuk Naruto frustasi

"lho ada apa ini kok rame-rame disini, tak biasanya berkumpul disini" "dan kau kenapa telanjang dada Naruto ?" pertanyaan Shino dan Lee yang baru pulang 'juga'

"ahh lupakan" "kalian dari mana saja?" alih Naruto

"aku habis dengan Guy-sensei, biasa latihan sebelum liburan semester dan Shino kupaksa ikut" jawab semangat masa muda Lee

"mereka berdua cocok sebagai ayah dan anak kalau bersama" balas Shino malas

"Hahahahaha" tawa semuanya kecuali Naruto, mereka tertawa membayangkan Lee dan Guy-senseinya yang berpakaian sama dan berlari mengitari lapangan basket puluhan kali dan mengacungkan jempol "semangat masa muda" yang sering mereka gembar-gemborkan

"Naruto-kun" panggil Hinata saat mendatangi tempat mereka berkumpul dengan pakaian yang berantakan menandakan kalau ia cepat-cepat memakainya

Lee dan Shino kaget 'kok Hinata-san bisa ada disini' dan melihat Shikamaru seolah bertanya, Shikamaru yang merasa ditanya walau lewat pandangan memberikan jawaban dengan menaikkan kedua bahunya

"Eh Hinata-chan, ayo kembali jangan dengarkan orang-orang aneh ini" tuntun Naruto mengajak Hinata masuk

"sebentar Naruto-kun, selamat sore semua" sapa Hinata sopan kepada semuanya

"Selamat malam, tapi lihat sekarang Hinata-san" Kiba sambil menunjukan ponselnya "waktu sore berlalu terlalu cepat"

23:30! "Ya Tuhan" reaksi Hinata kaget dengan menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya

"haha Hinata-san sampai lupa waktu kalau sama si Naruto, hahaha" goda Kiba

"kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu Naruto-kun" meminta ijin sambil memandang Naruto

"jangan Hinata-chan, menginap disini saja bersamaku" usul Hinata sambil memegang telapak tangan kekasihnya

"tapi, tapi" protes Hinata bingung atas ajakan Naruto

"biar si Teme tidur dengan Lee dan Shino saja merekakan cocok hahaha" suruh dan ejek Naruto ke Teme

"sialan kau Dobe, mengusirku dari kamarku sendiri" protesnya dengan nada datar

"kau ini Teme, sana ambil selimutmu dan segera tidur dikamar Lee dan Shino" pinta Naruto sambil menunjuk kamar mereka berdua

"hn, terserah"

"lebih baik kita tidur saja lah" "ya" "ya" "menyusahkan saja kau Naruto" jawab mereka kompak

Sasuke berlalu menuju kamarnya dan mencari selimutnya, "astaga" kagetnya saat melihat pakaian dalam wanita berserakan didalam kamar "kau bermain liar Dobe"

"kau lama sekali Teme"

"ckk sebentar aku cari baju tidurku dulu Dobe"

"Ano Naruto-kun aku pulang saja, bisakah kau mengantarku?" usul Hinata tak enak karena melihat Sasuke memergoki pakaian dalamnya berserakan dikasur Naruto

"Hime kau tidur disini saja sudah malam besokkan libur kuliah"

"iya tapi aku harus belajar soalnya minggu depan ada UAS"

"lho baru UAS? aku selesai hari ini"

"heem, kalau begitu Naruto-kun sudah libur?"

"iya Hime"

Sasuke yang tidak dianggap segera keluar setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari

"lalu Naruto-kun akan pulang kerumah (kota A)?"

"iya Hime aku kangen masakan Okaa-san hehe"

"aku juga"

"kau pasti kangen dengan adikmu ya Hime?"

"tentu, dia sering menghubungiku dan menanyakan kapan akan pulang"

"habis UAS langsung pulang saja Hime, kasihan mereka pasti menghawatirkanmu"

melihat Hinata sedih Naruto segera memeluknya "bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang sempat tertunda tadi Hime?"

"Akhh" pekik Hinata saat Naruto menggendong Hinata

"Naruto-kun pelan - pelan" protes Hinata saat Naruto tergesa-gesa melucuti pakaian atas dan bawahnya

"kau sangat cantik Hime" bisik Naruto ditelinga sang gadis saat melihat kekasihnya telanjang sempurna

"Akhh! Naruto-kun" pekik Hinata saat Naruto memasukkan jari panjangnya pada lubang Hinata dan bergerak cepat

"jangan terlalu cepat Naruto-kun aku tak tahan" racau Hinata

"kalau begitu jangan ditahan sayang" "nikmatilah" goda sang pemuda "keluarkan semua"

"Naruto-kun akhhhhh" teriak Hinata panjang dibarengi pelukan eratnya pada sang pemuda "aku keluar hah akhh" aku Hinata dengan suara lemas.

"sekarang giliranku sayang" tuntun Naruto membantu Hinata duduk dan mendekatkan kepada juniornya

Hinata yang paham segera membuka celana Naruto dan menarik paksa turun, dan yang terlihat sekarang jurior Naruto telah berdiri tegak. "hisap sayang"

Hinata memegang lembut junior Naruto disertai remasan ringan dan gerakn naik turun teratur "Akh! " tanggap Naruto

merasa sudah saatnya Hinata mendekatkan bibir mungilnya kejunior Naruto dan menjilatnya dengan rakus

melihat Hinata yang menjilat juniornya dijilat layaknya es krim dimusim panas Naruto memegang rambut kepala bagian belakang dan mengenggamnya lalu cepat menusuk mulut Hinata

Hinata yang tidak siap dengan kejadian mendadak batuk tersedak "Uhuk uhuk! ueekkk!" "Naruto-kun jangan kasar" protes kepada kekasihnya

"hehe maaf Hime aku tebawa suasana, bisa kita lanjutkan?" pintanya memelas

"baiklah, tapi jangan kasar" Hinata memberi syarat

"oke Hime, tapi apa tak bolehkah sesekali bermain sedikit kasar?"

"ini pertanyaan atau permintaan Naruto-kun?" Hinata bertanya dengan wajah sulit diartikan

"hehe keduanya" jawab si pirang sambil menggaruk rambutnya "bolehkan Hime?"

"emmmm baiklah, tapi jangan berlebihan Naruto-kun"

"tenanglah Hime" ucap sang pemuda sambil menempelkan bibirnya di bibir mungil kekasihnya "Cup Akhhh!"

"lanjutkan Hime" bisik Naruto sambil mengigit telingan Hinata

"em" angguk Hinata

"Shhhh Ahhh, Hinata-chan"

'ough ough ough ough' suara hisapan Hinata terdengar menggema di ruangan tempat mereka.

dikamar sebelah

"apa Naruto tak bisa lebih tenang? inikan sudah malam" keluh Kiba "apa dia ingin didatangi pak RT lagi?"

"diamlah, suaramu menambah ramai saja. mereka tengah bersenang - senang jangan ganggu privasi mereka" sanggah si nanas

"tapi dia juga mengganggu privasiku juga shika" protes Kiba

"ck terserahmu saja kalau pengen lebih tenang sana tidur dikamar Lee" usulnya

"Lee? yang ada malah semakin ramai kalau sama dia" mengingat kejadian dulu saat mereka berenam berkumpul bermain PES dan Lee yang jarang menang mendapat mukjizat, yakni menjadi juara liga PES alhasil mereka didatangi pak RT karena keributan mereka ditengah malam. #catatan : yang paling ramai yakni Lee yang berteriak "kemenangan adalah hasil semangat masa muda!"

"aku tak mau berurusan dengan pak RT lagi" batin Kiba

kembali dikamar Naruto

"Ahhhhh..." desah Hinata

"tenang Hinata-Hime" Naruto mengelus rambut halus kekasihnya mencoba menenangkannya yang kini menindihnya

" -cepat Naruto-kun" protes Hinata saat Naruto menusuknya dari bawah dengan cepat

"tapi enakan hehe" goda pemuda dibawahnya

"iya.. ooouch!" disertai lengkungan tubuhnya kebepakang, Hinata yang berada diatas Naruto ganti terus menggenjot Naruto cepat

"hati-hati Hinata" "Akh ouch uhhh" desah Naruto saat genjotan Hinata semakin sadis *bisa patah juniorku kalau begini terus* batin sicowok

"Lebih dalam Naruto-kun ledih dalam!" teriak Hinata dibarengi pelukan ketubuh Naruto erat

"Baiklah"

"Ouch" "Ouchhh!" "Nikamat Naruto-kun teruskan teruskan..!"

pasangan ini terus berada diposisi ini selama kurang lebih 10 menit.

"Hime aku akan keluar.. cepat selesaikan"

"aku juga Naruto-kun aku juga!"

gerakan Naruto semakin cepat dan saat hampir dipuncaknya dia mencabut Juniornya dan mengeluarkan.. "Crut crut crut' cairan semen Naruto keluar

Hinata yang mengetahui Naruto telah mencapai puncaknya memegang lembut Junior kekasihnya dan mengocoknya dengan cepat "Akh Hinata" teriak siempunya

"terimakasih Hime" sambil mengelus rambut kekasihnya

"aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun"

"aku juga mencintaimu Hime"

mereka saling tersenyum manis

"Naruto-kun bagaiman kalau ronde berikutnya?"

"kau masih sanggup Hime?"

he'em sambil mengangguk "aku masih kepingin" memeluk si pemuda erat

"baiklah ayo Hime"

kedua sejoli yang masih saling berpelukan

Naruto mengangkat Hinata hingga berdiri dan memutar tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Pemuda pirang mencoba membuka kedua paha kekasihnya dan seolah mencari-cari harta karun

'ketemu' seru senangnya saat menemukan gundukan kecil yang merupakan bagian paling sensitif wanita, tanpa babibu lagi Naruto menghisap bagian tersebut

"OOOuckhhhh " desah sikorban kegiatan Naruto

"Teruskan Naruto-kun" racau Hinata sambil menunduk berupaya meredam kenikmatan yang diberikan kekasih pirangnya

tanpa teras kewanitaan sang gadis telah sangat basah "sudah waktunya hidangan utama" Naruto berdiri dan mengarahkan juniornya ke kewanitaan

'Blesss' junior Naruto menusuk dengan mudah karena cairan pelicin dari kewanitaan sang gadis

"kita mulai Hime"

dibalas anggukan Hinata

Naruto mulai memaju mundurkan pinggangnya, semakin lama gerakannya semakin cepat "Akh ah aha" "plak plak plak" suara itulah yang memenuhi ruangan sepasang kekasih yang dimabuk asmara saat ini.

tangan Naruto meremas buah dada Hinata dengan liar

"Naruto-kunnnnnn" Hinata menoleh kebelakang seolah meminta bibir kekasihnya

Naruto yang paham segera mendekatkan bibirnya tanpa memelankan tusukan pinggangnya.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh"

dan suara-suara tersebut berlangsung cukup lama

"sialan siDobe membuatku panas saja" keluh pemuda berambut coklat aka Kiba

"biarkan saja" sinanas mencoba tenang padahal menahan 'panas'

05:30

Hinata sudah terbangun dan melihat kekasih disamping memeluk dengan erat

"terimakasih sayang" ucapnya dibarengi ciuman dipipi pemuda

Hinata berlalu menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri

"Hinata aku dan Sasuke berencana pulang hari ini"

"secepat itukah?"

"iya, kemarin Okasan menelponku dan bertanya kapan pulang"

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu aku bersiap kembali kekontrakan saja"

"disini saja dulu, aku masih merindukanmu Hime"

"aku juga"

tok tok tok "Dobe" terdengar suara dari luar pintu

"itu Sasuke Naruto-kun"

"biarkan saja"

"biar kubukakan pintunya"

Hinata berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka pintu terlihat Sasuke yang kelihatannya sudah mandi bersiap pergi 'benar ternyata mau pulang kampung' batinnya

"Hinata apa Dobe sudah bangun?"

"eh sudah kok Sasuke-san, Naruto-kun ada disana" ucapnya sambil menujuk kearah Naruto

"boleh aku bicara dengannya?"

"tentu"

"Teme! kau telah bersiap-siap?"

"Hn, jadi tidak?"

"tentu"

"Ano Naruto-kun aku pamit pulang dulu" setelah berucap Hinata lantas masuk ke kamar dan mengambil barang-barangnya

"biar kuantar Hinata-chan"

"tak perlu Naruto-kun harus segera bersiap-siap, Sasuke-san telah menunggu"

"kalau begitu biar kuantar sampai depan"

Naruto menyiapkan motor Hinata yang terpakir dipojokkan

"Naruto-kun aku pulang dulu" ucapnya diatas motor

"hati-hati Hinata-chan" "nanti kutelpon"

"he'em daaaa Naruto-kun aku mencintaimu"

"aku juga mencintaimu" sambil tersenyum tulus

"Lihat si Naruto tebar kemesraan dipagi hari" ucap Kiba yang melihat adegan didepannya

"kalian mengintip? hah dasar jomblo."

"aku single tau!"

"jomblo" "single!" "jomblo" "single" "haah kalian sepertia anak SMP yang baru pubertas saja" komentar Shikamaru

"apa kalian tak ingin pulang ke(kota A)?"

"besok mungkin" jawab bersama Kiba dan Shikamaru

"haha kalian berpacaran saja, kalian cocok"

"sialan kau"

"Kau sudah siap Dobe?" tanya Sasuke diatas Motor Sportnya

"Siap Teme" jawab Naruto sambil mengunci pintu kamar mereka

"kalau begitu ayo!" ajak Sasuke

Sasuke memacu motot sportnya menuju kampung halaman, kangen rasanya sudah 5 bulan lebih tak bertemu keluarga

jarak antara kontrakan dan kota A sekitar 7 jam perjalanan. dan ditengah perjalanan mereka berhenti untuk mencari air minum

"Dobe kau mau minum apa?" tanya Sasuke saat berhenti didepan supermarket

"air mineral saja, ayo masuk" Ajak si pirang

mereka masuk dan mencari apa yang mereka butuhkan

terdengar suara handphone Naruto berbunyi

'sebuah pesan pendek ternyata' batin Naruto

"Dia lagi" keluh Naruto saat melihat ponselnya

"Siapa Dobe?" tanya Sasuke disebelah Naruto

"Dia" tunjuk Naruto keponselnya

"Gadis itu lagi, sepertinya dia menyukaimu" tebak Sasuke santai

"Mungkin, tapi biarkan saja" celetuk naruto bosan "Ayo Teme kita bayar minumannya dan pulang" "Hn ."

Dan mereka berdua naik motor Sasuke menuju kampung halaman

\- TBC -

singkat ya ceritanya?

Maaf banyak typo dalam penulisan

kalau ada salah perkataan harap dimaklumi soalnya ini ngetiknya di notepad++ :D

mohon kritik dan sarannya

kalau bagus akan saya teruskan, tapi kalau membosankan akan saya discontinue dan buat story baru lagi :D

Sekian terimakasih


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Kangen**

 **Rated M**

 **Naruto x Hinata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **?**

Hampir 7 jam sudah tak terasa dilewati diatas motor sport hitam sasuke. Badan terasa lelah yang kini mereka berdua alami.

"Sudah masuk kota Dobe. Kau ingin langsung kerumah atau keliling dulu?" tanya Sasuke saat berhenti di lampu merah perempatan perbatasan kota

"Langsung pulang saja Teme, aku sudah kangen Okasan" sahut naruto yang membonceng

"hn, baiklah" setelah ajakan tersebut ditolak naruto, sasuke menarik gas setengah

"wah tak ada yang berubah" gumam naruto saat memasuki area kompleks rumahnya

"kita hanya belum pulang selama 5 bulan Dobe, wajar kalau tidak ada perubahan" suara sasuke dari dalam helmnya

"Hahaha. Kau benar Teme. Tapi serasa 5tahun saja" sahut sikuning

"hem terserahmu saja"

.

.

.

'ckittt brum - brum' suara gesekan ban motor sasuke dengan aspal.

"Kau tak mampir dulu Teme?" tanya sikuning sesaat turun dari motor sport hitam itu

"Besuk saja Dobe" jawabnya cuek

"okelah, arigato Teme" ucap naruto beserta cengiranya

"Oke, aku pulang dulu" dan sasuke tancap gas menuju rumah yang tidak jauh dari rumah naruto, rumah mereka berdua hanya berbeda komplek

Sesaat naruto mengedarkan pandangan pada sekelilingnya "tak ada yang berubah" gumamnya

'lebih baik aku masuk dan bertemu kasan dan tousan' pikirnya

.

.

Naruto berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya dan mencari cari tombol bel 'Ah ini'

"Ting tong" suara bel rumah yg berasal dari dalam

Tak lama berselang muncul wanita cantik berambut merah dengan wajah terkejutnya. "Kau baru datang Sayang?, kasan kira kau sampai beberapa jam yang lalu" ucapnya mendekat dan membuka pagar pintu bercat hitam itu

"Ah maaf kasan tadi berhenti sebentar untuk istirahat" balas naruto dengan cengirannya

"kau ini selalu saja. Mana Sasuke? " tanya kushina (ibu naruto) sambil celinak celinguk

"Teme pulang, katanya dia capek" balas naruto malas

"kalau begitu ayo masuk sayang"

"baik"

.

.

Sesampainya didalam rumah naruto tak menemukan ayahnya dimanapun

"tousan dimana kasan?" tanyanya dengan meletakkan barang bawaanya

"Oh tousan mu sedang keluar kota"

"oh baiklah"

"kamu segera mandi lalu kita makan, kasan sudah memasak ramen kesukaanmu"

"benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo langsung makan saja kasan, aku sudah tak sabar untuk melahap ramen buatan kasan" tanya sikuning dengan bersemangat

"mandi dulu sayang, cepat"

"baiklah kalau begitu"

Naruto berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan berat hati, kushina yang melihatnyapun menahan tawanya 'Dia selalu seperti anak kecil kalau urusan ramen' batinnya

'lebih baik kusiapkan makanannya' rencana kushina, namun sebelum melakukan hal itu ia melihat led smartphone naruto berkedip – kedip menandakan aka notifikasi. Dengan usil wanita yang menginjak usia 40 tahun tersebut membuka smartphone yang tidak dipassword tersebut

Ekspresi kushina langsung tekejut saat melihat foto seorang gadis yang mengirim pesan pada anak tunggalnya itu 'Gadis yang manis, siapa ya dia?' rasa penasan kushina semakin besar dan dibukalah pesan tersebut walau sebenarnya ia tahu kalau kelakuannya ini tidak baik, tapi karena ia merasa penasaran dan notabene ia ibu naruto maka ia harus mengetahui semua tentang anak kesayangannya

'Naruto-kun sudah sampai? Tak terjadi apa apa kan?' batin kushina saat membaca pesan dari 'Hinata-hime' begitulah nama yang tertera

'Oh ini ya calon menantu ku? Hehehe dia manis' batin kushina senang

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"ramen buatan kasan memang selalu yang terbaik" ucap Naruto mengebu gebu saat menyantap ramen didepangnya

'pelan pelan sayang, nanti tersedak"

"habisnya ini enak sekali"

"kau nampak sedikit kurus sayang" komentar sang ibu melihat kondisi badan sang anak kesayangannya

"ya kasan ini karena merindukan kasan dan tousan mungkin, heheh. Kapan tousan pulang kasan?" tanya sikuning jr penasaran

"dua hari lagi, sudah kangen pria menyebalkan itu kah ?" jawab sang ibu santai

"menyebalkan apa kasan? Tousan kan pria yang tampan seperti anaknya, heheh" protes sang anak membela ayahnya

"Tousan mu itu sering meninggalkan kasan sendirian karena urusan kerja, jadinya kasan sering kesepian" ungkap sang ibu

"selalu saja tousan yang salah "

"sudah bicaranya habiskan makanmu"

"baik kasan"

.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu ini naruto berada dirumah, ia senang karena rindu pada ayah dan ibunya terlepaskan,namu ia juga merasa rindu kepada hinata-nya yang saat ini dirumahnya sendiri, ya hinata juga pulang kampung karena liburan semester

'drrrt drrt drrrt' smartphone naruto bergetar dan ternyata dari si-Teme "ayo kumpul semua sudah kumpul tinggal kau seorang yang belum datang" ia baru ingat kalau ia memilik janji berkumpul dengan teman temannya "Ok aku kesana Teme"

.

.

.

.

.

Kushina yang bangun lebih awal karena ia memilik tanggung jawab. Ia sebagai seorang istri dan ibu yaitu memasak sarapan. 'masak apa ya?, nasi goreng sajalah biar nanti siang makan diluar' pikirnya, karena kebetulan ini weekend dan ia ingin keluar bersama keluarga kecilnya mengingat naruto yang sekarang jarang dirumah.

Saat hendak membangunkan anak kesayangannya untuk memberitahu waktunya jam sarapan ia mendengar ponsel naruto berdering, namun pemiliknya masih tertidur dengan lelap. Kushina yang penasaran melirik siapa yang menelepon dan tampilah "Hinata-hime" yang memanggil dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Hallo Naruto-kun, kau dimana? Bisa jemput aku distasiun?" suara disebrang

"Hallo ini ibu naruto, ini siapa ya?" tanya kushina bingung

"Oh maaf, saya kira naruto-kun. Saya hinata hyuga emmmm 'teman' Naruto-kun Obasan" jawaban dari seberang

"oh, tapi narutonya sedang tidur bagaimana kalau obasan saja yang jemput?" jawabnya sambil melihat anaknya tidur sambil meneteskan air liurnya

"tidak perlu, saya tidak ingin merepotkan Anda obasan" sanggah dari seberang

"Ah tak apa, tunggu disana ya obasan jemput" usul sepihat kushina

"tapi... "

Tuut tuut tuut tuut

Hinata menatap smartphonennya panggilan Telepon terputus, ia tak tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat bertemu ibu naruto nanti "hah.. bagaimana ini" batinnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia yang mana kushina?" tanya minato sambil meminggirkan mobilnya

"aku juga tak tahu minato, ini fotonya" ucap istrinya sambil memperlihatkan foto seorang gadis pada smartphone anak kesayangan mereka

"siapa namanya tadi?" tanya sang suami padanya

"hinata hyuga" jawab kushina

"hyuga? Astaga" imbuh minato terkejut

"kenapa memangnya" heran dengan jawaban suaminya

"Hyuga itu marga orang kalangan atas bisa dibilang bangsawan dia pasti anak orang kaya. Apa yang membuat seorang hyuga berpacaran dengan naruto?"

"aku juga tak tahu minato. Mungkin karena putramu itu tampan turunan dariku. Hihihihi. Dah Dah kita cari gadis itu kasihan kalau nanti dia menunggu lama" jawab kushina santai namun dengan rasa penasaran

"Hem baikklah" respon minato malas.

Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil dan mengedarkan pandangan masing masing, sampai minato melihat seorang gadis mungil memakai jaket hitam dan berambut hitam gelap keunguan berdiri disamping pintu masuk stasiun "apa dia orangnya kushina" tunjuk minato kepada istri disampingnya. Kushina yang menatap arah yang ditunjuk suaminya langsung mempertajam penglihatannya sesaat kemudian dia membandingkan gadis berkulit putih tersebut dengan foto yang ada di smartphone naruto "Benar minato, sepertinya memang dia orangnya, ayo kita dekati" ajak sang wanita sambil menggandeng suaminya dengan paksa, "ayo. Tapi Jangan ditarik paksa dong" keluh suaminya

Hinata yang merasa dirinya semakin didekati sepasang suami istri mendadak gugup 'apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa mereka orang tua naruto-kun.' dan dia semakin yakin kalau mereka adalah orang tua kekasihnya, dapat dilihat warna mata dan rambut sang pria dewasa yang sangat mirip dengan naruto

"selamat pagi. Apa Anda bernama hinata?" ucap si pria saat mereka telah berada didepan hinata

"Ah se-seelamat pagi. ii.. Iiya saya Hi-hinata. Hinata Hyuga" jawab sang gadis dengan sangat gugup sampai terbata bata disertai menjabat tangan kedua orang didepannya

"tidak perlu gugup kami bukan orang jahat kok" balas pria kloningan naruto disertai balasan menjabat tangan gadis dihadapannya

"Ah iiya Ma-Maaf, apa Anda berdua orang tua Naruto-kun?" tanya hinata sesopan mungkin

"iya Sayang, aku ibunya" kini giliran sang wanita cantik berambut merah yang menjawab dengan mejabat tangannya lengkap dengan senyum lebarnya

"Perkenalkan nama saya kushina uzumaki dan suami saya minato namikaze, tapi dia sekarang mengikuti marga saya menjadi uzumaki, Hahaha"

"selamat pagi kushina-san dan minato-san" hinata mencoba mencairkan suasana hatinya sendiri yang gugup

"baiklah, ayo kita pulang" ajak minato

"Ayo hinata" ajak kushina menggandeng hinata

Mereka berdua kini berada dimobil dengan hinata duduk dibelakang bersama kushina

"Bagaimana bisa sampai disini hinata? Tanya kushina penasaran

"ano kushina obasan saya ingin mengunjungi naruto" bohongnya karena sebenarnya ia merindukan kekasih kuningnya

"jangan panggil obasan, panggil kasan aja, atau ibu atau mama terserah pilih yang mana" jawab kushina memberi pilihan

"emmm boleh kupanggil ibu?"

"tentu! aku malah sangat senang, kau manis sekali hinata. Seperti menantu yang kuidamam idamkan hihihi ". Jawab cepat kushina disertai pelukan erat kepada gadis disampingnya

"hahh mulai lagi" keluh minato malas, malas karena bakal mendengar ocehan istrinya yang dianggap cerewet

"kau kenapa minato? Dasar pria tak mengerti wanita"

"ampun ampun" jawab pasrah sang suami karena tak mau keluar kicauan ribut dari mulut istri tercintanya

Kushina dan hinata saling berbincang selama perjalanan dari stasiun menuju rumah dan hal tersebut membuat minato semakin merasa bosan

"sudah sampai" teriak minato saat mereka memasuki rumah keluarga uzumaki

"kenapa berteriak minato?!" protes istrinya

"yaaa supaya kalian dengar" jawab malas sang pria

Hinata memandangi rumah kekasihnya, rumah naruto terdiri 2 lantai dan memiliki halaman yang cukup luas. Ada taman kecil disamping rumah, terksesan simple namun terlihat nyaman.

"ayo kita masuk hinata-chan, maaf ya rumah kami tak sebagus rumahanmu tentunya"

"Oh bukan masalah kok ibu, aku malah senang kok."

"Ayo masuk hinata" tangan sang gadis ditarik keluar dari mobil, bisa hinata lihat keluarga naruto bisa dibilang mampu, buktinya digarasi ada 3 mobil dan 4 motor serta 3 sepeda. 'mengapa naruto kuliah dan bekerja part time?, diakan dari keluarga mampu'. Dan hinata teringat perkataan kekasihnya bahwa ia ingin mencari uang sendiri karena ia tak ingin merepotkan dan membebani orang tuanya. 'pemuda yang sangat hebat' itulah kesan pertama hinata saat baru kenal naruto.

"Ayo masuk hinata-chan" ajak minato saat melihat gadis berambut hitam kebiruan itu hanya bengong

"ehh... baik paman" sahut hinata cepat

"paman? Tidak tidak, panggil suamiku dengan "Ayah" kau harus memanggilnya begitu hinata-chan" ujar kushina mulai sok mengatur

"ehh.."

"tapi..., eh iya panggil aku ayah hinata" protes minato terhenti saat melihat sang istri melotot padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya lantaran harus mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam celananya. Selesai menyelesaikan 'ritualnya pagi hari' ia merasa rumah lebih ramai, lantas ia menuju suara tersebut. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat hinatanya disana. 'bagaimana hinata bisa sampai disini?' pikiran pertama naruto saat melihat hinata yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan dengan ibunya, ya ibunya dengan akrab!

"Hinata! Bagaimana bisa sampai disini?" tanya sang empu terkejut

"Naruto-kun" jawab sang gadis malu malu

"Oh naru-chan dah bangun, ayo sarapan kasan dan hinata sudah menyiapakannya" sahut cepat sang ibu

"kasan jangan panggil aku seperti itu, aku sudah dewasa" protes uzumaki jr

"dewasa? Hihihi, lalu siapa yang minta disuapin saat makan?" ledek sang ibu

"kasaann.." rengek naruto

"lalu siapa yang minta dicium sebelum tidur" ledeknya lagi

"Akh kasan! Cukup, ada hinata-chan disini" protes keras naruto sambil meliril kehinata. Bisa dilihat sang gadis sedang menahan tawa

"memangnya kenapa naru-chan? Malu kah? Hihihi"

"terserah kasan saja" jawab pasrah naruto

"kenapa berteriak-teriak naru-chan?" kini sang ayah yang menggodanya

"Tousan juga ikutan?" jawaban protes naruto kepada sang ayahnya

"hehe maafkan tousan, ayo makan" ujar namikaze minato eh minato uzumaki

Hinata yang melihat kejadian didepannya hanya mamu menahan tawanya, terasa sangat menyenangkan bila memiliki keluarga yang ceria seperti ini. Berbeda dengan keluarganya yang masih terbilang kolot karena memegang adat kuat-kuat.

"ayo hinata-chan dimakan, itukan tadi yang buat kamu" tawar 'ibu' barunya

"baik ibu" paruh sang gadis

"ibu? Sejak kapan kasan memiliki anak lagi?" protes sirubah kuning

"kenapa naru-chan? Kasan memang menginginkan hinata jadi anaknya suatu saat nanti" ungkapnya dengan tersentum senang

"Tousan juga" jawab naruto terkejut

Hinata yang mendengar itu merona hebat. Karena secara tak langsung ia diinginkan oleh keluarga ini,ya sebagai menantu

"hinatakan cantik, manis, baik kulitnya putih rambutnya lembut dan harum kurang apa lagi coba?hihihi sudah ayo makan" ungkap sang uzumaki perempuan dengan bangga

"selamat makan" jawab naruto malas

"Naruto, doa dulu. Dan karena kau yang telah memakan pertama maka kau yang memimpin doa" perintah minato

"baiklah, berdoa mulai" naruto mulai memimpin doa

.

.

.

.

"Kasan dan tousan akan mengunjugi teman tousan, kalian berdua mau kemana?" ungkap minato dengan setelan pestanya

"emm mungkin dirumah hinatakan pasti capek" jawab sang uzumaki jr

"baklah kalo begitu, kami pergi dulu" ucap minato

"jaga hinata -chan dengan baik naruto" nasihat kushina

"baik kasan"

Sepasang suami istri itupun pergi meninggalakan ia dan hinata dirumah. 'kemana hinata?' pikir naruto saat tak melihat kekasihnya dimanapun

"Naruto-kun" panggil hinata keluar dari kamar mandi

"ya Tuhan, kau mau menggodaku hinata-chan?" jawab naruto terkejut saat melihat kekasihnya hanya menggunakan selembar handuk menutupi tubuh padatnya

"aku kan habis mandi naru-chan" jawab kekasihnya imut

"Heee sekarang mulai berani ya.. Jangan membangunkan singa yang tertidur lho sayang" ancam naruto

"Aku nggak takut, sini kalo berani" tantang sang gadis bersiap berlari

"kena kau" teriak naruto senang saat berhasil menagkap kekasih sexy nya dan mengangkatnya kekamar dan langsung menindihnya

"kenapa kau bisa sampai disini sayang? Dan dari mana kau tahu alamatku?" tanya sang pemuda disertai kecupan dileher sang gadis

"karena aku merindukanmu dan soal alamat kau kan pernah memberitahuku sayang" balas sang gadis menahan desahannya

"Ah narutoooooo..." teriak hinata saat naruto membuka paksa handuk yang melilit tubuhnya

"baik kuterima jawabanmu dan akan kuhukum kau sayang" seringai rubah naruto muncul

'sarapan yang kedua dipagi ini' pikir naruto hehehhe

"Auhhhh Naruto-khuunnnnn".

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya, chap berikutnya akan say update

Terima kasih


	5. Chapter 5

Discontinue

Silahkan bagi yang ingin mengembangkan cerita ini.

Open Source Story.

Thanks

And

Sorry


End file.
